Thousand Tiny Things
by StephanoGoldenEdition
Summary: AU, OOC, Gijinkas, etc. 'It was the thousand tiny things, the thousand tiny changes that made the difference.' Sunflora/Loudred. PMD-verse, if only just.


**Eyy guess who's back after a, what, almost half-a-year hiatus...? Oops. **

**Yeah I've had terrible writer's block and the anguish it caused me was insane – though it left when I had to do my English...hmm, maybe I should upload some of my English stories, as I based most of them on Black Butler, but loosely enough so that it could be any two people. Yeah no.**

**Anyway...I got requested to write PMD fanfiction (#hellacool) and I decided on AU with Gijinkas and idk its OOC and AU and it's for NaturallyDark and I promise I'll do more non-AU fics later this was sort of a 'get-back-into-the-hella-dusty-saddle' fic.**

* * *

At first glance, it was as if nothing had changed. They still bickered, and fought, and argued like there was no tomorrow. But to Sunflora, it was the thousand tiny things, the thousand tiny changes that made the difference.

It was the way he would actually _walk away from a fight_ if it got too personal, or the way that he didn't nearly 'accidently' deafen her with his voice anymore (_much_), or the way that when she criticized his faults, he would try to fix them (_more often than not failing, but it's the thought that counts, right?_).

Of course, he wasn't perfect – _no-one _was, Sunflora always stressed – but it was so sweet that he went out of his way to try and change his bad habits for her – things like snapping at the smallest provocation, leaving dirty laundry around (_the bane of Chatot's existence_) and never making his bed (_a pet peeve of Sunflora's – the sight of an unmade bed made her fingers twitch_). Sure, he'd tried lowering his voice to a more indoor-friendly tone, but that just didn't happen but Sunflora could forgive him that because he really was the best.

If he woke up before her, she would wake up to some sort of flower on her pillow (_even a berry, if she was lucky_).

If she came back after him, he would mock her with words of 'I bet you were hurt – that's why you were so late today!', and if she agreed, he would merely snort an 'I told you so! Careless idiot.' and toss her the first aid kit.

If she came back before him, he would grumble and huff about it – 'I can't believe you got here before me – I feel so stupid! But, I guess you're fine, so I'll let you off this once!' – but the customary anger behind his words had died down to mild irritation.

If they were on an overnight trip (_they were much more frequent, now that Vulpix and Riolu had insisted that they work together as a team of four more often_), he would let her sit close in front of the fire when it was cold, and would even let her share his blanket if she was shivering.

After an argument, he would come to her and quietly hand her some of her favourite food – a silent apology, as he could never say the words aloud – and she would accept the food with a small smile and all would be forgiven – a big step from when they went for days (_even weeks_) where they wouldn't talk.

There were so many things that he did, but she supposed that her favourite one was the one where he would, when he was mostly sure that she was asleep, he would give her the softest peck on the cheek and whisper the faintest 'I love you', unknowing that half the time she was just feigning sleep, because it was the only time he ever said it.

Not that she minded. It was nice, being told those three words. Though, she _did _wish, deep down, that he would say it in front of her, properly, where she could happily reciprocate.

Ah, well. She was sure he'd come around in time; he did so much for her already, after all, so it was only a matter of time.

* * *

**Oh dear it got out of hand my bad.**

**Sigh...I actually find it hard to write fluff and the like, so I proud of this. I'm used to writing angst, Black Butler or both at once so I'm glad that this isn't total crap. Maybe 10%. Idk.**

**Also it's the first non-yaoi romance I've written in a while so #proudofmyself**

**~Stephano**


End file.
